


What goes better than a dragon and the blood god?

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: tommyinnit hybrid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: Tommy is clearly human with his fiery attitude and stubbornness.....right?I like the thought of protective Tommy over Techno because my brain says so.Yeah....
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy had spent only a day so far away from exile and with Technoblade when the first tooth came out.

Now he already had all of his adult teeth and for how easily the tooth came out, plus it didn't have any deep root.

He stared at the item in horror, he knew what this meant. 

It meant he was an unformed halfbreed and the formation of his traits had begun.

Tommy climbed out from his hole under Technoblade's basement and with the tooth in one of his pockets, he got to the main floor of Technoblade's home.

He found the warrior cooking some food in the room.

Technoblade looked at him and frowned, "You look like shit."

Tommy didn't meet the warrior's gaze and pulled out the tooth from his pocket.

Tommy held it out for Technoblade to see "It came out this morning, on its own."

Technoblade's eyes widened "You're traits are going to come in. It could just stop at the teeth as it did for Wilbur. But you could end up with others."

Tommy nodded and hoped the teeth would be the end of it.

Nope, absolutely not, as he lost more teeth the more it felt like there were two things shifting under his skin on his back. Plus, he had a tail growing and his skin had been pailing in color.

Despite the changes, he tried to help Technoblade as best he could.

Technoblade himself had been trying his best to figure out what kind of halfbreed Tommy was but so far all the traits have done to the poor boy is make Tommy lose all his teeth. Have some kind of wings that have yet to come out, pale skin, and a thin strange tail with bumps.

Technoblade found the only real inconvenience for the boy was the loss of teeth.

It took a will of steel at times to not laugh when the boy literally sounded like an old man and had to eat soups and mashed up food.

Ok, He laughed a lot at first.

Another thing he noticed was how Tommy's behavior went from annoying child to loyal dog.

Whenever a mob would approach the boy would put himself in between it and to make things weirder.

Tommy would growl of all things.

But the icing on the cake was the fact that this actually seemed to work.

Then the cherry on top was how Endermen would appear around the boy like moths to a flame.

It was getting a bit too strange for Technoblade.

A lot of them had gathered when Dream had confronted Technoblade and Tommy at the portal.

But it was finally revealed what Tommy's traits really were when the confrontation of the community house happened.

He was shortly behind the boy as they approached the destroyed building.

Dream looked from Tubbo and the cabinet of L'manberg to Tommy, "Tommy did this Tubbo, now give the disk or L'manberg gets a set of new walls."

Tubbo looked to Tommy and frowned "You did this, didn't you! You bastard why couldn't have you just stayed in exile!"

Technoblade saw what eagerness that was in Tommy to see his friend.

Change to a glare and that's when he saw it.

Soft puffs of smoke roll from the boy's nostrils.

Now you wouldn't see them if you weren't really close but that was what made Technoblade realize just what was going on with his little brother and while he does like anarchy.

He doesn't want his little brother to do something out of instinct and then hate the other half of themselves for it.

Technoblade stepped in front of Tommy and gave Tubbo a worried glance while he had a hand in front of Tommy. "Tubbo, Im going to give you one very good option. Shut up, don't give the disk to Dream and I can get Tommy home before anyone has to die."

Dream narrowed his gaze at Technoblade and raised a brow "And what will happen if he does give me the disk Techno?"

Technoblade took off his mask to gaze at the others. But he also noted how a lot of endermen had begun to gather. "The blood wouldn't be on my hands."

That made Dream stop and think for a moment to realize it's not Techno Tubbo would be angering it's Tommy.

Dream looked to Tommy and that's when he saw all the endermen around staring at them all but mostly staying near Tommy.

Tommy himself hadn't said a word besides the boy's weird tail moving harshly from side to side in irritation.

Dream huffed and looked back to Tubbo, "Tubbo give me the disk, or L'manberg is as good as gone."

Technoblade expected Tommy to leap in the second Tubbo gave the disk.

In fact he expected a lot of things.

But NOT what happened.

Tommy let out a roar of anger.

Now Technoblade has heard many roars but none he knows more distinctly than the roar of a dragon. 

Within a flash, the endermen lept in to attack anyone but Technoblade and Tommy.

Technoblade used this as a distraction to get the boy out of the situation and back to the base.

This left the destruction of L'manberg.

Technoblade expected growling from Tommy when he suggested working with Dream to destroy L'manberg. 

But no, the boy shrugged it off not saying a word.

When Dream had come by on the dawn of L'manberg's destruction. 

The man told Techno of his plan and looked to Tommy who just stared at him along with the many endermen outside. 

Dream raised a brow "What is with you Tommy? Like I get that you're a hybrid but wouldn't you have punched me by now and Technoblade what is with all these endermen?"

Technoblade shrugged "I dunno but the instincts of whatever his half is really wacked him up. As for the lack of talking, all his teeth fell out. But the endermen? I don't know. I find if you leave them be they leave you be."

Dream raised a brow from under his mask and stared at Tommy and then looked back to Technoblade "Right..."

Technoblade and Philza tried, they really did try to have Tommy stay home, but the boy refused to leave Technoblade's side.

Technoblade sighed "Well this is going to be a blood bath."

He had no idea....

Technoblade rushed into battle with the hound army and Tommy by his side.

Quackety's eyes landed on Tommy as he leads the crowd of armored people by him for Technoblade "Tommy move, I don't want a kid's blood on my hand's"

Technoblade yet again was surprised by Tommy.

Everyone heard it and everyone saw it.

How Tommy's eyes glowed purple as they went cold and reptilic.

How the sound of skin being ripped echoed around the battlefield when a set of very large ender dragon wings spread from Tommy's back and this time when Tommy went to growl. There was a set of sharp purely white teeth to back up the threat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo because so many like this I made more enjoy...

Smoke, gunpowder, and ash choked the sky as the sound of combat echoed under the suffocating blanket.

Tommy leaped for Quackity teeth bared and wings spread out.

His eyes glowing a deep lavender as Quackity tried to strike at Tommy with his sword.

Tommy grabbed the blade and threw it out of Quackity's reach.

Quackity's eyes widened, he ran and Tommy followed.

Quackity's lungs burned while his eyes stung from the ash in the air.

Quackity felt his chest rise with hope when he saw Tubbo and Ranboo, "Tubbo help it-"

He was cut off when he tripped.

Quackity was forced to look back into the shadows of smoke and the dark lavender eyes that were apart of it.

Tubbo's eyes widened when he saw the seen before him,

"Quackity! Get out of there!"

But words sadly can not outrun the dragon fire that left Tommy's lips.

A notification rang.

_Quackity was burned to death by Tommyinnit_

and the deed was done.

Tommy shook his head and his eyes stopped glowing purple.

Tommy looked around confused until he saw the burned armor and the lack of the person in it.

Tears of rage fell from Tubbo's eyes and the horror that's on Ranboo's

"You MONSTER! Go away I NEVER want to see you again!"

Tommy's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"Tubo? y-you don't. I didn't."

Tubbo snarled, 

"You didn't what Tommy? You just killed Him! Just go AWAY AND _**DIE!"**_

Tears pricked Tommy's eyes and he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

After the battle Technoblade won.

L'manberg gone and everything is absolutely ....nope

He looked to Dream as he made his way to the nether portal, "where is Tommy?"

Dream stoped and stared at Technoblade for a moment,

"I'll be honest with you. I have not a clue where that kid went. But you said it yourself he's going through some changes, right? We all saw the wings so it's safe to say Tommy is some type of Dragon. Dragons are typically said to be reclusive creatures. I wouldn't worry about it but if you're really worried ill go look for him."

Technoblade nodded.

He should have looked with Dream

He really should have looked.

Because come a week later Dream came to him the man's demeanor best described as confused.

Technoblade huffed,

"So? what brings you here today?"

Dream sighed,

"Did Tommy come back here?"

Technoblade shook his head,

"Nope."

Dream scratched one of his hands.

"oh, I see. Well, I looked and I didn't find him. So I guess we'll have to wait and see if anybody finds him."

Technoblade nodded,

"I guess so."

:

:

:

::

**_YOU CRIED OUT BUT NOBODY CAME?_ **

Tommy flinched and whipped away his tears, "I told you go away. You killed Quackity."

**_BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN WHEN I AM YOU?_ **

Tommy clenched his teeth, "No, you're not! YOU ARE NOT TOMMYINNIT! YOU, YOU ARE MONSTER! Just because you're something that popped up since I figured out how to hide my traits doesn't mean you're me. Im me."

Tommy was now standing and he gestured to the black dragon mark on his arm.

One also may note the lack of wings on his back and tail.

He stared at the draconic shadow with anger.

The shadow only chuckled.

_**KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT.** _

_**WE** **ARE ONE WE ARE THE SAME.** _

Tommy glared and began to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, soooooo this is as far as I've had this idea... if you want more I uh I ant got no more for this. If you want you can share ideas but....yeah I had meant for this to be a one-shot so understand that.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more???? Should I make more?? Did you like it tell me below :)


End file.
